1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A continuing trend in the electronics industry is to manufacture products that are smaller and lighter and that operate at higher speed and performance at low cost. In an attempt to achieve these goals, multi-chip stacked package technology and a system in package technology have been developed. Both use through-vias in a substrate.
In an attempt to increase integration, scaling down techniques have been performed. These techniques include attempting to reduce the distances between through-vias in a substrate. In the case of multi-chip stacking, optical methods have been used. However, these methods produce misalignment. Also, the amount by which the spacing between through-vias can be reduced is limited.